glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Edgeliner Delphi
=Story= Rechlen and Aves Visual Guide "Rechlen and Aves' adventures take them to the far reaches of the Glyos System, where they encounter strange creatures, mysterious planets and dark secrets that dwell near the Edge of Space. The Rechlen and Aves Visual Guide is an 20-page, 5" by 7" full-color showcase of character artwork that serves as an introduction to the series. There are no captions in this edition - the illustrations tell the story and encourage the reader to draw their own conclusions."https://web.archive.org/web/20090302021644/http://onelldesign.com/store.html Book-rechandaves.jpg|Rechlen and Aves 20-page printed book Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide "Rechlen and Aves is the story of two Space Trappers who travel throughout the Glyos System capturing rare and dangerous creatures for the Galactic Exhibition Facility (or Space Zoo, as Rechlen calls it) on the capital planet Metran. Almost all of the creatures have been stolen illegally, but the Zoo usually finds a way to circumvent these legalities. The Rechlen and Aves Photo-Real Comic is a 28-page, 5-1/2" by 8-1/2" full color digest that describes their adventures through photos and text. All the characters, vehicles and diorama sets are based on original designs and are sculpted and cast from scratch."https://web.archive.org/web/20090302021644/http://onelldesign.com/store.html Craymarch.jpg|"In this shot taken from the Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide, you can get a look at the creatures known as the Crayboth."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/08/inhabitants-of-planet-alcray.html Rechlen-001.jpg|Rechlen and Aves 32-page printed bookhttp://www.battlegrip.com/reading-glyos-system-rechlen-and-aves/ Book-rechandaves2.jpg Capture Suit Shuffle "To deal with the challenges that each trapping job presents, Rechlen and Aves use a variety of "Capture Suits". These specialized outfits can customize to their surroundings and include an automatic response system that protects the user from harsh conditions."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/09/capture-suit-shuffle.html The Old Days RechlenAndAvesUrethane.jpg|Rechlen and Aves RechlenAndAvesBuildmanGroup.jpg|Rechlen and Aves with the Buildman group RechlenAndAvesRoom.jpg|Rechlen and Aves' Room Shop-Bench.png|Unpainted Rechlen with prototype Trapping Righttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/03/shop-works.html Maxx-Works-0.png|Rechlen and Aves' Trapping Rig prototype (with MAXX Zero prototypehttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/11/maxx-works-2.html The Mech Aesthetic "Rechlen and Aves were portrayed as Space Trappers who would capture exotic alien creatures for display at the fancy pants (and super dangerous) Galactic Exhibition Facility on Capital Planet Metran. They would constantly need to modify their Rigs to deal with the tasks at hand."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/mech-aesthetic.html The Junk Room "Rechlen and Aves working on one of their most reliable old Rig configurations, the "Nava" (which Rechlen named after a female Space Freight Driver that he once knew). They keep all the used parts from past missions in an area located in the front of their ship, the Edgeliner Delphi."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/junk-room.html RechlenWorkingOnNava.jpg|Rechlen working on Nava JunkRoomNavaBuild.jpg|Junk Room of the Nava RechlenAndNavaRig.jpg|Rechlen and Nava Rig The Gliporian "Another main character in Rechlen and Aves is the Gliporian, or "Glip", as Rechlen calls it. It functions as a kind of shape shifting, living holding cell, capable of containing the creatures that the team tries to trap. The Glip is a big part of the Delphi crew, even if it doesn't have much to say. Oh, and it does not get along with the OS Buildman Gendrones."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/gliporian.html Space Walk "The Edgeliner Delphi is Rechlen's ship, used by his family for 13 generations. It had a very different purpose in a former life."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/space-walk.html EdgelinerDelphi.jpg|The Edgeliner Delphi Aulder-ALT-FULL.jpg|An Aulder Glip-SpaceRain-Walk.jpg|Glip taking a Space Rain walk Rechlen-Does-Not-Breath.jpg|Rechlen does not breath Rechlen-AulderSneak.jpg|Aulder sneak up on Rechlen Villser Confrontation "Following the path of combining the Exellis and Pheyden figures the latest beast to materialize is the Villser. These skeletal wraiths absorb different beings and even each other in an effort to become the perfect synthesis of their race and ultimate life form. Though their primary goal is the same, the Villsers are extremely hostile, making no distinction between friend or foe, either absorbing or destroying anything in their way. Pheyden wears a special Trapping Suit to aid him in stopping a renegade Villser that has boarded the Edgeliner Delphi in an attempt to absorb Aves."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/10/villser-confrontation.html Bio Pheyden VS Shadow Villser "After the first encounter with the alien absorbing Villser, Pheyden summoned another version of himself that was better suited for combat with these deep space beasts. Enter Bio Pheyden, one of the strongest alternate Pheydens in any known dimension. Wearing a special hardened Flexion Suit, Bio Pheyden actually comes from a world infested with the Villser species. The Shadow Villser is perhaps the most efficient and dangerous form that these beasts can evolve into, capable of hopping through dimension rifts to spread their deadly menace. Bio Pheyden had been tracking a group of them for some time and was more than ready to strike when the first Pheyden contacted him for assistance. However, things took an unexpected turn when Bio Pheyden got into some trouble..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/11/bio-pheyden-vs-shadow-villser.html Bio Pheyden Villser Mutation "After nearly being destroyed by a renegade Villser, Bio Pheyden begins to lose control of his form, strangely mutating into hybrid creature. Somehow the wounds inflicted by the Villser infect Bio Pheyden's system, causing a unique transformation into an advanced, all new lifeform. This new specimen's first act is to create two smaller clones to do it's bidding . Is there any part of Bio Pheyden's mind left in this beast? Is this the true power of the Villser, to corrupt all living things? A Pheyden from a deadly dimension may hold the answers..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/12/bio-pheyden-vilser-mutation.html =References= Category:Spaceship